wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for July 13, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Once again, my apologies for the lateness of the update this week; today my focus was on a different passion of mine - I was typing up a forecast for some of my friends in the eastern states who might be impacted by some pretty rough weather later today. Too many things to type up anymore... I had a pretty slow week this week overall owing to events going on in Real Life. I took Monday off as a further observance of the Independence Day holiday, which extended into Tuesday morning. That afternoon I went ahead and added about 25 re-purposed terms to the Kilrathi lexicon from the previous week's translation and made a few corrections to the translation in some spots; I've spotted at least one additional typo in the translation of Scene Two, so I'll try to attend to that later today. I was largely back into the swing of things by Wednesday, though I did lose my lunch break on Thursday again due to things going on in RL. I translated a total of six lines in Scene Two this past week, all of which were larger blocks of text (hence the low numbers). Eighteen new and re-purposed terms were generated, which I'll be adding to the lexicon today. Among them (at long last) is a translation of the term kharang, which we first see used by Dakhath nar Sihkag in the original Wing Commander - I've translated the term as "pus-blood", which can be used as Dakhath does (as a somewhat mild expletive interjection akin to "dammit") or as an epithet (think of the term "mudblood" from the Harry Potter series and you have the idea; Ra'Khaj uses it this way in Scene Two). Work on the narrative of Scene Four also progressed pretty well this past week. I managed to make Governor Lee a little less harsh towards her daughter - now she comes off as a protective parent trying to keep her teenaged daughter from going to do something stupid. Work on the scene should, with any luck, wrap up this week. I do need to come up with what happened to Governor Lee's husband (who Bloodeye killed prior to the events of the campaign) from the Terran perspective; we already have that event from the Kilrathi perspective in the campaign. My Plan for this week - continue to work in Elegy 2.0. I do know that I'm losing three whole days to work this coming week, so I don't anticipate much being accomplished, but I do hope to be able to try to finish up Scene Four and get some more progress made with the translation of Scene Two. Well, that's all I've got for this week. Since I do anticipate this coming week to be slow, I'll go ahead and skip this coming Monday for an update; the next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on July 27th, and that one may also be late owing to my wedding anniversary that same weekend. If anything changes I'll try to let y'all know about it in advance. Meantime, I hope y'all have a pleasant fortnight. Category:Blog posts